Récompenses
by IdrewAcow
Summary: Miku a pris une très, très mauvaise habitude. Tellement mauvaise qu'elle ne cherche même pas l'aide des autres Vocaloids pour s'en échapper. Mais...et si quelqu'un en particulier la découvrait?


Miku s'effondra violemment sur le canapé. Len rit de sa fatigue et posa ses sacs.

« Miku, nous sommes seulement allés faire des courses. C'est pourtant pas si fatiguant que ça ! » Miku le regarda avec un regard noir. Len l'ignora et continua de rigoler. Rin, la sœur de Len, entra dans la chambre, sacs à la main.

« Sérieusement, vous deux ! Aidez-moi à ranger tout ceci ! » Miku soupira, toujours un peu fâché envers Len. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée, ces derniers temps. Elle se plaignit de cela alors, et Len commença à la rigoler dans la face. Rin dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux des idiots, et commença à ranger la nourriture.

Une fois terminés, ils s'effondrèrent sur le même canapé que celui sur lequel Miku s'est effondré tout à l'heure.

« Alors, vous partez au studio dans quelques minutes, pas vrai ? » demanda Miku en regardant les jumeaux.

« Ouais. On doit finir d'enregistrer 'Servant of Evil'. Et toi ? » Miku n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir.

« Moi, je suis complètement libre, cet après-midi. Rien du tout » Rin grommela.

« T'es la seule, espèce de chanceuse. Kaito doit faire une vidéo pour une de ses chansons, Luka doit enregistrer 'Double Lariat', Haku est au boulot, probablement saoule, et Neru est en tour mondial exclusif avec les autres! » Len gémit bruyamment.

« Et, on a l'école demain ! N'oublions pas le test de maths !» Rin le frappa sur la tête.

« Merci de m'avoir rappelé, triple idiot ! » Miku rigola un peu de leur dispute. Ils étaient toujours en train de se bagarrer, c'était incroyable. Mais, ils étaient inséparables.

Miku se réveilla quand Rin sursauta avec un petit cri.

« Par le Mer de Poules ! On doit y aller, Len ! » Sans attendre de réponse, elle le prit par le col et partit en toute vitesse. Miku entendit leur rouleau compresseur s'allumer au loin.

Miku se retrouva alors complètement seule. Tout le monde était parti pour le reste de la journée.

En soupirant, elle prit un petit paquet de sa poche, et en prit une cigarette.

Miku a commencé cette mauvaise habitude il y a une semaine seulement, à cause d'un pari stupide avec quelques amis. Elle leur avait alors dit que cela avait un mauvais gout, qu'ils ne devraient pas essayer à leur tour, mais la nicotine l'avait attiré dans son piège mortel. Chaque fois qu'elle était seule, à présent, elle ne put résister à la tentation.

Elle savait que c'était mauvais de fumer a un si bas âge, seulement seize, et qu'un jour, ça la tuerait. Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

A présent, sa chambre était une terre interdite pour tous les autres Vocaloids. Elle lavait elle-même ses vêtements et rangeait seule sa chambre. Tous deux sentait violement la cigarette. Miku se brossait les dents quatre fois par jour pour tuer l'odeur, et mangea plus souvent de l'ail et des oignons pour en avoir l'excuse.

Miku détestait les trahir, les mentir de cette façon. Elle savait que si elle le les dirait, ils seraient déçus. Tous détestaient la cigarette (sauf Dell, mais il ne voulait pas que les autres prennent la même habitude). S'ils trouvaient que Miku pratiquait cette vilaine habitude, ils seraient vachement déçus en elle. Surtout les jumeaux, qui la regardaient comme grande sœur, comme modèle.

La clope se consuma lentement, et Miku regarda les cendres tomber dans l'évier avec un regard triste.

Elle voulait vraiment arrêter, vraiment. Mais elle se trouvait sans espoir. Aucune condition qu'elle se faisait ne marchait. Elle s'était déjà bannie des poireaux, de la télé, des films et des parcs attraction pour un mois. Elle n'avait plus aucune idée convaincante pour s'arrêter.

« Mais…Miku ! Que fais-tu ?» Miku se leva brusquement en entendant cette voix, non, _sa _voix. L'objet toxique tomba dans l'évier a côté de ses cendres. « C'est une cigarette, ça ? » Miku se retourna lentement, et sentit son souffle s'arrêter.

Luka la regardait le regard confus et étonné. Miku devait trouver une excuse !

« L-Luka ? Que fais-tu ici, à cette heure ? » Elle dit nerveusement, le cœur en train de s'emballer a mille a l'heure, pour deux raisons différentes, et toutes les deux aussi mortels l'un que l'autre. « T-t-tu n'étais pas-» Luka marcha jusqu'à elle, et regarda le petit objet fumant dans l'évier.

« Je devais chercher quelque chose, et je contente d'être venue. Miku, explique-moi ceci » Miku faillit avaler de travers.

De tous les Vocaloids qui pouvaient la découvrir, Luka était la dernière qu'elle voulait qui le fasse.

Miku l'aimait chèrement, plus qu'une sœur, et voulait pas du tout que Luka soit déçue en elle. Miku se tournait toujours vers Luka pour l'aide, le support, et l'admirait pour tout ce qu'elle était. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que Luka la voie comme une personne qui a échoué.

« Miku » la fille ne pouvait composer de réponse, sa gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. Un regret abominable se forma dans le creux de son ventre. « Miku, je t'en prie, réponds-moi » Miku regarda par terre, ne pouvant supporter le regard que Luka la donnait. Elle sentit les larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues.

Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas arrêtée plus tôt ? A partir du début, par exemple ? Pourquoi maintenant elle devait souffrir de cette honte ? Et surtout, quand la personne devant elle était Luka ? Une personne si parfaite, propre, honorable, polie…

« J-je… » Miku voulait répondre, se faire pardonner, mais aucun son cohérant sortit de sa bouche. Tout restait coincé dans sa gorge.

Luka soupira.

« Miku, respire » Miku s'écroula alors en sanglots. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ceci devait arriver à elle ? Pourquoi Luka ? Pourquoi ce devait être elle qui la trouve ?

Miku tomba par terre sur ses genoux, essayant de cacher ses larmes.

Tout allait de travers. D'abord elle devait tomber amoureuse d'une fille, et après cette même fille devait trouver son secret le plus terrible.

« Je...j'ai.. » elle ne pouvait plus respirer, ses poumons ne sachant s'ils devaient expirer ou inspirer. Elle respirait par saccades violents, elle se sentait misérable.

Elle voulait tout expliquer, mais en même temps, avait peur de faire cela. Que dirait la femme qu'elle aimait face à son explication ridicule ?

Miku sentit Luka lui frotter délicatement le dos, et sentait qu'elle évitait de trop la toucher. Génial, maintenant elle était dégoutée par elle.

En même temps, Luka l'évitait en général. Elle évitait ses yeux, et presque tout contact. La soupçonnait-elle depuis le début ? Ou savait-elle que Miku l'aimait ? Les deux faisaient trembler la jeune fille.

Miku n'en pouvait plus. Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'autre fille. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un la réconforte, lui dise que tout allait bien.

Immédiatement, Luka serrai la jeune fille contre elle, et la laissa pleurer de toute son âme. Miku la remercia silencieusement, elle avait besoin d'un bon coup de pleurs, sans parler.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Miku pleurai dans la poitrine de Luka, ce dernier passant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Miku hoqueta de temps en temps, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, elle le voyait maintenant. Pendant toute une semaine à essayer de ne pas pleurer de son amour perdu, de sa mauvaise habitude, elle pouvait enfin tout lâcher.

Luka commença à fredonner une petite mélodie que Miku reconnut tout de suite. C'était le Rondo du Soleil et de la Lune, la première chanson que les deux chanteuses ont chanté ensemble. L'histoire était triste, et consola Miku tout de suite pour une raison mal défini. Était-ce parce que l'histoire était tellement plus tragique que la sienne, ou parce que c'était la première chanson sous le nom des deux stars ? Miku ne savait pas, mais elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

Elle se leva lentement et s'assit en face de Luka, qui encore évitait de la regarder dans les yeux. Cela pinça douloureusement le cœur de Miku, et elle se sentit vexée tout à coup.

« Tu es dégouté par, moi, non ? » elle demanda brusquement, faisant presque sauter la fille aux cheveux roses. Luka secoua violement la tête.

« Non, Miku ! C'-»

« Alors pourquoi tu hésites toujours à me toucher, à me regarder ! » Miku voulait sembler fâchée, mais les larmes étaient trop fortes. « C'est parce que je fume, hein ? Ben ce n'est pas me faute ! Aucun de mes malheurs n'est de ma faute ! » Elle commença à pleurer de nouveau. Non, rien n'était sa faute.

Tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne n'était pas sa faute. Cette débilite de pari ne l'était pas plus.

Les deux seuls malheurs de sa vie, et ils n'étaient même pas à cause d'elle.

Elle ne voyait plus rien, tant sa vue était embrouille par ses larmes. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le motif flou du sol de la cuisine.

La pierre du sol était froide à travers ses jeans, elle était toute mouillée par ses propres larmes, elle avait l'air d'une folle, mais elle s'en foutait. Tout ce que lui était présent dans la tête c'était l'incroyable malchance qu'elle avait.

Elle voulait que Luka la prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle la réconforte. Elle avait envie de partir et ne plus jamais revenir. En fait, elle ne savait plus rien. Miku était complètement perdue.

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Miku, tu peux m'expliquer tout depuis le début ? » Miku secoua la tête. Cette souvenir, aussi simple qu'elle était, à cause le pire moment de son existence. Elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, ni la conter.

« Pourquoi est-ce cela est aussi important ? Moi, je m'en fous de comment ça a commencé, je veux que ça cesse ! Je veux que tout ceci cesse ! » Miku cria à la fin, frappant par terre avec ses poings. « Je ne veux plus fumer ! C'est dégoutant et ça pue ! Je ne veux plus de cette mauvaise habitude ! » Luka lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Alors, pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas ? » Miku se secoua pour se débarrasser la main, les larmes tombant par terre.

« J'ai essayé ! J'ai tout essaye ! » Elle leva la tête, et regarda la fille aux cheveux roses droit dans les yeux. « Je me suis interdite de tout pour que je cesse ! Je ne mange plus les poireaux, je ne regarde plus la télé, et même, je ne _ te _regarde plus, et même si c'est la punition la plus douloureuse, ça ne marche pas ! »

Luka semblait seulement un peu étonné, mais Miku ne voyait plus rien. Les larmes couvraient entièrement sa vision, tout était flou et embrouillé.

Miku se raidit quand Luka la prit de nouveau. La rose la serra contre elle, et Miku enterra son visage dans son épaule. Luka recommença a lui brosser les cheveux avec ses doigts, et Miku se sentit un peu mieux. Mais pas beaucoup.

« Peut-être… » Commença la rose « il ne te faut pas des punitions, mais des récompenses » Miku ne réagit pas, mais sa tête était en train de tourner.

Des récompenses ?

« Quelles récompenses pourrais-je m'offrir ? » elle demanda, un peu frustrée, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Luka rigola un peu, qui vexa Miku un petit peu. Pourquoi était-elle si contente, tout à coup ? Ca la frustrait d'avantage.

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu peux demander des récompenses… » Miku rougit. Que disait-elle ?

« Comme quoi ? »

« Ca dépend… »

« De ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, comme récompense ? Plus grand qu'elle est, plus efficace elle sera » Miku rougit. Elle savait déjà son plus grand désir.

Luka. Elle voulait l'avoir seulement pour elle. Elle savait que c'était bizarre, peut-être dégoutant, mais c'était pourtant ainsi.

Miku ne pouvait pas répondre cela. Elle ne pouvait dire cela en face de cette personne, ou n'importe qui. C'était trop embarrassant.

« Alors, Miku ? » Miku secoua la tête. Luka rigola encore. « Toi qui criais il y cinq minutes est soudainement devenue muette. Allez, dis-moi » Miku sentit des larmes remonter. A part la fille qui la tenait, elle n'avait besoin de rien. Elle avait la popularité, des amis, des choses à faire, rien ne la manquait. Sauf quelqu'un à aimer, à caresser, à qui confier ses secrets, avec lequel on peut être soi-même.

Elle ne s'était encore jamais sentie comme ça envers n'importe qui d'autre, et savait que Luka serait aussi la seule.

Luka…faisait réchauffer son cœur, lui démembrait la raison. Elle sentait toujours le bout de ses doigts se réchauffer, les paroles lui manquer, des choses à regarder disparaitre.

Oui, Luka était son ultime désir.

Mais elle ne pouvait le dire. Luka serait dégouté par elle, et Luka devait déjà savoir que Miku l'aimait. Quelle autre raison la pousserait à ne plus la regarder ? Oui, elle était certainement révoltée par elle.

Alors, pourquoi elle la prenait si facilement dans les bras après que Miku lui ait avoué son auto-châtiment la plus terrible ?

Y aurait-il alors un espoir ?

« Je ne peux le dire… » Dit-t-elle, presque tellement doucement que Luka ne l'entendait pas. Luka fit claquer sa langue.

« Mais si… » Miku se sentit au bord du désespoir, tout à coup.

Tout allait de travers, et au moment où elle pouvait tout réparer, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la phrase qui la libèrerait peut-être de ses deux plus grandes et seules problèmes.

« Voyons... y a-t-il un objet, un livre que tu veux ? » Miku secoua la tête. « Alors peut-être tu veux chanter avec une certaine personne ? » Miku dit oui de la tête très lentement. Elle voulait chanter avec elle. « Aha, alors ce serait peut-être le prince, Kaito ? » Miku secoua violement la tête. Non, pas ce fou de la glace. « Ce serait peut-être Gakupo ? Ou Meiko ? Les jumeaux ? » À chaque fois Miku refusa. Elle ne voulait plus chanter avec eux, mais avec Luka. Et ne pas seulement chanter…des idées perverses et folles lui entrèrent dans la tête, et Miku les chassa tout de suite. Pourquoi… ?

«T'es une difficile, hein ? » Miku gémit un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ? « Moi, peut-être ? »

Miku se raidit. Mais, la réponse n'était pas entièrement juste. Elle secoua de nouveau un peu la tête.

« Comme c'est vexant » dit la rose d'un ton joueur. « J'abandonne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Vraiment, sauf un objet, je vois mal ce que tu voudrais » elle se retira du câlin pour voir Miku d'en face.

Miku avait encore quelques larmes aux yeux, mais au moins elle y voyait quelque chose.

« Allez, dis-le moi ! » dit Luka avec un sourire. Elle semblait trouver ce jeu amusant, mais ça trainait un peu pour la plus jeune fille. Non, pas un peu. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Miku ne pouvait plus, elle se pencha voilement en avant pour embrasser la rose avec une douce passion.

Miku était au neuvième ciel, ou comment ça s'appelait, mais elle s'en foutait pas mal du nom de cet endroit miraculeux pour le moment. Elle était au paradis.

D'abord, l'enlèvement d'un poids énorme d'un gros, son premier, gros secret. Elle l'aimait tant…

Puis, seulement cette sensation miraculeuse lui faisait tourner en folie. Ses paupières frémirent, son corps se raidit, son esprit s'éclaircit, et en même temps elle se sentait toute molle et ne pouvait plus réfléchir du tout.

C'était…indescriptible.

Quand Luka commença à participer au baiser, Miku se sentit partir pour la lune. Il n'y avait pas mieux…pas du tout.

Elle se retira doucement, et regarda la rose droit dans les yeux. Luka la sourit.

« Pour chaque jour sans cigarette, il y a un baiser qui t'attend » Miku ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Pour ça, oui, ca, elle pouvait certainement arrêter cette mauvaise habitude.


End file.
